mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Winona/Gallery
Season one Applebuck Season Applejack and winona S01E04.png|The first pet is revealed. Winona riding a cow S1E04.png|Ride em little doggies! Applejack asks about the Stampede S1E04.png|Winona standing beside Applejack. Successful Applejack and Winona S1E04.png|Applejack sure is proud of herself, aren't you Winona? Winona bounding after rabbits S1E04.png|Winona isn't exactly helping with the rabbit census. Winona in a bush S1E04.png|Bursting out of a bush. Applejack and Winona cornering rabbits S1E04.png|Helping Applejack, corner the animals. Season two May the Best Pet Win! Owlowiscious Change 4 S02E07.png|That just ain't right... Rainbow Dash and Owlnona.png Winona and Applejack Playing S2E7.png|Fetch is more fun when both sides have tails. Applejack uncomfortable S2E7.png|Winona knows about Pinkie. Rainbow Dash 'If I'm a pony without a pet, right?' S2E7.png S2E07 Rainbow's friends playing with their pets.png Other main ponies and their pets look down S2E7.png Rainbow Dash about to start race S2E7.png Finalists about to race Rainbow Dash S2E7.png Ponies watching fly-by S2E7.png Ponies excited awaiting Rainbow's return S2E7.png S2E07 Rainbow Dash's friends worried.png Ponies waiting at finish line with Pinkie pointing S2E7.png Ponies waiting at the finish line S2E7.png S2E07 Tank with Rainbow making their way toward finish line.png S2E07 Rainbow's friends gathering around Rainbow and Tank.png S2E07 Applejack petting Winona.png|Applejack and Winona. S2E07 Falcon on Rainbow Dash.png Main ponies at the finish line S02E07.png S2E07 Main 6 and Spike laughing.png S2E07 Rainbow's friends with their pets.png|Winona's ready for another Pony Pet Playdate. The Last Roundup Applejack returns at the train station S2E14.png|Winona waiting for Applejack's arrival. Winona welcomes Applejack S2E14.png|Winona happily greets Applejack. Ponyville Confidential Photo albums S2E23.png|A photo of Winona as a puppy. Season three Too Many Pinkie Pies Applejack, Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom and Winona running S3E03.png|Herding the Pinkie Pie clones. Winona jumping on Pinkie clone's head S3E03.png|Go get 'em, Winona. Apple Family Reunion A filly sees Winona S3E08.png|Coming to greet her family. Winona licking the filly's face S3E08.png|Winona's happy to see a fellow family member. Spike at Your Service Spike with the list S3E09.png|Winona with Fluttershy. Spike reading the list S3E09.png|Going for a nice walk in the sunshine. Just for Sidekicks Applejack arrives with Winona S03E11.png S3E11 Hope she won't be too much Trouble for you.png Applejack and happy Winona S03E11.png Applejack petting Winona S03E11.png The pets running around Spike S3E11.png Spike feeling dizzy S3E11.png Spike sees Winona chasing Angel S3E11.png Winona comes in front of Spike S3E11.png Winona and Tank in front of Spike S3E11.png Spike 'And what I say, goes!' S3E11.png Owlowiscious behind Spike S3E11.png Spike count on the number of pets S3E11.png Spike 'who's missing' S3E11.png Spike bringing all the pets along S3E11.png Winona sniffing the ground S3E11.png Winona stops sniffing S3E11.png Spike sees Winona running S3E11.png Spike being pulled away by Winona S3E11.png Spike sees the CMC clubhouse S3E11.png CMC and Angel sees Spike S3E11.png The other pets unhappy S3E11.png Spike unlocking the leash S3E11.png Spike 'all of them' S3E11.png Spike, the CMC and the pets S3E11.png Winona under industrial-sized hairdryer S03E11.png|If you like the slinkey , you'll love the frisbee dog! The pets drag Spike across town S03E11.png S3E11 Tree Slam.png S3E11 Tied Up.png S3E11 You're Telling Me.png Spike and the pets S3E11.png Spike, the pets, and All Aboard S03E11.png Spike "is three ponies enough?" S03E11.png Spike, CMC, and the pets board the train S03E11.png Winona eyeballing donuts S3E11.png|Uh oh, Winona is eyeballing some yummy donuts. The pets want donuts S3E11.png|Now the pets want in too. Joe covered in donut frosting S03E11.png Spike need plan S3E11.png|Winona looks happy. CMC and pets gasp S3E11.png The pets get back on the train S03E11.png Sweetie Belle upset about not seeing the palace S03E11.png Spike they're coming S3E11.png|Should I be worried? Is what Winona is thinking. Spike everybody down S3E11.png|Now I'm worried. Spike and pets hiding under seats S03E11.png Spike "don't sit down" S03E11.png Spike quiet dog S3E11.png|Careful with my muzzle! Spike no please! S3E11.png|Hey look a camera. Spike & pets hear Applejack S3E11.png|Winona hears Applejack. Spike apologizes to Angel S03E11.png Spike apologizes to all the pets S03E11.png Winona licks Spike's cheek S03E11.png Spike you will S3E11.png|Of course we will. Spike my stomach S3E11.png|The heck was that? Spike sees Angel leave S3E11.png|There goes the bunny. Spike and pets happy S03E11.png Spike "thought we'd meet you at the station" S03E11.png Main cast and their pets S03E11.png Winona howling S03E11.png Spike looking for Angel S3E11.png EW-JFS.jpg Cutie Mark Crusaders and pets Hubworld bumper cropped.png|A screenshot from a preview of this episode. Games Ponies Play Spike, CMC, and the pets hiding S03E12.png Merchandise Winona Toy.png|Winona comes with Wave 1 Playful Pony Applejack. Applejack and Winona toy.jpg|Winona as a toy with Applejack. Category:Character gallery pages